


Come With Me

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gary Green Background, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: A bit of speculation of where Rip found Gary.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Come With Me

_1840 Ashford, England_

Gary looked into the mirror as he fiddled with his cravat for the tenth time. After the long winter months, society had come in full bloom once again, leading to invitations to various parties that he didn’t want to attend. He would have made his distaste for such gatherings known to his parents a long time ago but unfortunately, he was the only heir to the Green fortune. Which meant Gary had to go to these parties until he found a wife from the upper crust of English society. Of course his father, Vandal, demanded this of him so they could add to the substantial land, titles, and money they already had. 

The problem was, Gary only wanted to marry for love. He didn’t care about his father’s demands nor did he feel a kinship with any of the women he was told to court. The only reason he went to these parties was to appease his overbearing, maniacal father and to get a glimpse of him. Gary had seen him before at Lady Aberdeen’s cotillon last week. 

He had a long trench coat and slicked back hair — the man seemed out of place with his odd dress. Yet, there was a part of Gary that was drawn to him. So as much as he didn’t want to go to another party, he was looking forward to seeing the strange man. Inspecting himself once more, he sighed before going to the foyer. As much as his father wanted to see him married, Gary doubted he would find anyone who would accept his courtship.

Although Gary was a kind man, he was also quite awkward around the dance floor and the ladies with the most status to their name never looked his way. Vandal had already called him a disappointment and he knew that his father was right. There would probably be no heirs to the Green fortune except for himself. Gary knew that there were other bachelors in Ashford that were quite happy with their lives — most of them, however, didn’t have to contend with a father like his. 

Vandal was a hard man to love but somehow he had won the heart of his mother Miriam. He was their only surviving child and even if he wanted to throw caution to the wind, there would be consequences. Going into the foyer, he was about to call for Linus to get the carriage when he saw the man in the coat standing there. 

“Who are you?” Gary asked.

“Rip Hunter and I have a offer to make you,” he said, reaching his hand out to Gary.

Taking it, Gary never looked back. He left behind the names and the titles to go with a man he hardly knew. Sometimes in his darkest moments, Gary wonder if he had made the right decision by taking Rip’s hand that day. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
